muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
JA44 Zerberus Battalion
The Federal Republic of Germany Army's 44th Tactical Armor Battalion ''Zerberus'' is a special-forces TSF unit of the United Nations' 1st Army operating on the European front. They are based at Dover Base, located in the vicinity of the rebuilt and restored Dover Castle after the successful 1985 Defence of Britain. A large number of their members have ties to nobility, and the culture of the 44th is that of noblesse oblige; the powerful have the duty to protect those under them, and the pilots of the 44th Zerberus place honor, discipline, and chivalry above all else. Named after the watchdog of Hell, the three heads of the Zerberus ''represents the past, present, and future; metaphors for the 44th ''Zerberus' highest given duty by the European Union to safeguard the English Channel against further BETA incursions since their establishment in Dover Base. As the frontline to one of the main vectors of the BETA advance from Europe, the 44th Zerberus stand ever-ready with their skills, lives, and honor to defend the last bastion of the European Union. As a unit of the Bundeswehr, the'' 44th's latest TSF is the state-of-the-art EF-2000 Typhoon. Operational History Formerly a unit of the ''Bundeswehr, the relentless BETA advance across the continent of Europe following the failure of Operation Palaiologos saw the 44th being relocated away from their homeland; a common sight for the forces of many nations as the BETA overran their native lands. When the BETA invaded the United Kingdom from the south in 1985, the 44th were part of the reinforcements mobilized to defend the nation alongside the armed forces of other nations. The 44th were assigned to defend the River Thames, suffering near-total annihilation in the battles that ended with the repulsion of the BETA from mainland Britain. Their actions earned them glory amongst the European people and respect from their peers, and as a reward for their actions and a prelude to their new roles in the future of the European Union combined armed forces, the name and current design of the Zerberus were bestowed to the survivors by General Arthur Dowding, the overall commander leading the Allied forces in the defence of Britain. As a result of the high-headcount of nobility amongst the ranks of the Zerberus and their vaunted status as elite pilots of an elite squadron, many units carry personal emblems. For them the markings serve as a morale-lifting tool for other forces and a recognition of their dedication towards their role as the gatekeepers of southern Britain against the BETA. Ace pilots in the 44th are allowed to color their machine in any color scheme they so desire, as proof of their combat skills and killcount against the BETA. Since their establishment in Dover Base, the 44th Zerberus have regularly participated in thinning operations against sizeable BETA herds across the English Channel, using the tactics, mobility and firepower afforded by an all-TSF strike force to deal heavy losses to the BETA while taking very little, if any casualties themselves. They have also repelled one invasion attempt by a second group of BETA in 1996, and are regularly deployed beyond Dover Base in support of multinational operations against the BETA. Operation Participation Dates *1985: Assigned to defend the River Thames in the Defence of Britain, taking catastrophic losses. *1996: Repels BETA attempt to cross the English Channel. *April, 2000: Major Wilfried von Aichberger and Lieutenant Sigelinde von Fahrenhorst lead a force of EF-2000s in combat against the BETA at Le Havre, France. *25th May, 2000: The JA44 engage the BETA alongside French forces as part of a Franco-German Combined Brigade at Rouen, Upper Normady. They retreat by the 26th, their forces victorious. *Early August, 2000: Second Lieutenant Ilfriede von Feulner is temporarily assigned to the Franco-German Special Forces Unit Mulhouse for multinational combat operations. *Summer, 2000: The JA44 participate in a planned thinning operation in Saxony, West Germany. Although the operation fails, they manage to hold back the BETA alongside the Bundeswehr's 109th Independent TSF Squadron Kanonendoktor ''long enough for a majority of the forces to escape. *Early autumn, 2000: The JA44 engage in combat against the BETA on mainland Europe alongside MiG-29OVTs of the ''National Volksarmee sent by the GDR and hosted at Dover Base. *~2001: The 44th are diverted from the European Joint Tactical Exercise to rescue the European Union's 38th Special Task Force at Stavanger, Norway. Unlimited/The Day After *~February 2006: Participated in the assault on the JFK Hive. Members Schwarze Squadron Category:The Euro Front Category:Military Units Category:TSFIA Category:Chronicles Category:Adoration